


Wake-up Call

by Bythesea3



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SquidBob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythesea3/pseuds/Bythesea3
Summary: Spongebob's got a surprise planned for a certain grumpy cephalopod.
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Wake-up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished my first Squidbob oneshot, I love these two dorks so much!  
> Enjoy!

The shrill ringing of his shellphone woke Squidward from his sleep, interrupting a marvelous dream about performing clarinet in the Bikini Bottom philharmonic. Checking the caller ID, he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Squidward slowly wrapped his tentacle around the phone and picked it up off the receiver, bracing for impact.

“ _Goood moorrrnniinnggg Squidward!_ ” Spongebob’s cheerfulness oozed through the phone line and invaded Squidward’s head.

“Hey, Sponge? You’re fully aware that it’s four o'clock in the morning, right?” Squidward tried his best to keep his voice from sounding overly harsh, but his agitation could still be detected. Although they had only started dating just less than a month ago, Squidward was slowly but surely learning to control himself from yelling at the little yellow sponge every five minutes.

Spongebob only giggled in response to his question- Squidward could just imagine the sponge’s big grin as he stood inside his kitchen twirling the phone cord around one of his fingers like a teenage girl talking to her crush.

“You sound so cute when you’re sleepy! And yeah, I know it might be a little early, but I’ve got a big surprise planned for you!”

Squidward sighed and leaned back against his silk pillows.

“I appreciate it, Sponge, but can’t it wait until later this afternoon?”

“No, silly! It won’t work if we don’t do it right now! Pleeeease? I know you’re gonna love it, just trust me!” Spongebob pleaded. Squidward held the phone to his chest for a moment and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly in hopes that his annoyance would leave with it. He was really gonna go along with this, wasn’t he? He brought the phone back up to his ear before he had the chance to change his mind again.

“You’re lucky that I like you so much. But I’m only agreeing to this since we don’t have to go to work today!” Squidward could hear Spongebob inhale quickly in excitement.

“So you’ll let me show you the surprise?!”

“Yes, Spongebob. But don’t make a habit out of it! Some of us like getting our beauty sleep around here. I’ll be over in a few minutes.” Squidward could’ve sworn he heard Spongebob yell in happiness as he put the phone back on his side table. He rubbed the sides of his face and stretched dramatically as he slung all four legs over the side of the bed.

If anyone had asked him just a few months ago if he would willingly get up at four in the morning to go see Spongebob, he would’ve laughed in their face. But here he was now, changing out of his pyjamas in favor of his signature beige shirt and leaving the comfort of his bed way earlier than he intended to to indulge Spongebob in whatever it was he had planned for him.

Clambering down the stairs, Squidward instinctively paused by the mirror near the door. He smoothed a tentacle across the back of his head and sighed. Of course, he always found himself to be handsome, but even he could always do with a few extra hours of beauty sleep.

Upon opening the front door, Squidward was met with a rare moment of absolute peacefulness. The barest hint of daylight accentuated the horizon of the deep purple-blue sea sky, outlines of the flowery clouds just starting to come back into view. The scallops had not even begun chirping yet, and the waters were still.

_I may have to start waking up earlier, I could get used to this._

Spongebob’s pineapple had an almost ethereal glow surrounding it, beckoning the cephalopod over to it much like a moth to a lightbulb. Just as Squidward raised his arm to knock on the metal door, Spongebob opened it quickly, squealing in delight at the sight of his octopus.

“Squidward! I missed you!” Spongebob giggled as he pulled him inside, the door slamming shut behind them. Squidward rolled his eyes and smirked down at the sponge who had his arms tightly engulfing him in a hug.

“We’ve only been apart since I went to bed after watching that movie together last night, how could you possibly miss me already?” Squidward’s sarcastic bark was much worse than his bite as he reciprocated the embrace, wrapping his tentacles around the little square body.

“Oh, Squidward. I miss you whenever we aren’t together!”

Before Spongebob entered his life, Squidward had never been so sure that any person could possibly miss _him_ , but the love that the little sponge had always proved him wrong.

“Well, come on! I’ve got the first part of the surprise in the kitchen!” Spongebob took Squidward’s tentacle in his hand before the cephalopod even had a chance to respond and quickly led him through the living room and into the kitchen. On top of the kitchen table sat a small picnic basket, and upon further inspection, was found to be filled with some of Squidward’s favorite breakfast foods. A canister of freshly brewed tea, toasted slices of canned bread with an assortment of artisan jellies, and even a steaming hot croissant with butter were neatly packed together amidst some intricately folded napkins and sparkling cutlery. Squidward was just about speechless.

“Wow, Sponge. I definitely was not expecting this. It looks stunning!” He couldn’t fathom somebody going through all the trouble just to make something nice like this for him.

“Do you really like it?! Well, if you like this, you’re gonna love the rest of the surprise!” Spongebob smiled as he brought Squidward’s tentacle up to his mouth, kissing it gently. Squidward couldn’t help but blush at the quick yet impactful act of affection.

“There’s more? What could possibly be better than this?”

“You’ll see when we get there!” Before Squidward had a chance to open his mouth again, Spongebob had begun leading him back out the door, toting the picnic basket in his other hand. The walk was rather short, yet far enough away from the familiarities of Conch Street that Squidward was able to recognize. Squidward’s jaw dropped again as they reached their destination.

Amidst the seemingly endless layers of sand sat a very flat and smooth surface of rock, just the perfect size for two people to sit on comfortably. A light blue picnic blanket had already been arranged on top of it, along with a few throw pillows and a small cooler with cold drinks.

“Here we are!” Spongebob placed the picnic basket down on the blanket and beckoned Squidward to sit down.

“Gee, Sponge. I’ve gotta admit, I’m impressed.” Squidward pulled the little sponge down next to him playfully, ending up with Spongebob falling into his lap instead. Spongebob gazed up at the cephalopod, his eyes wide.

“Do you really like it? I’m so happy.” Spongebob hugged Squidward around his waist before slowly moving to sit next to him.

“How did you find this place anyway? I know I’ve certainly never walked over here before.” Squidward asked as Spongebob snuggled into his side.

“I found this place a while ago. It’s my secret spot, well until now at least, and Patrick doesn’t even know about it! I’ll admit I like to be loud and rambunctious most of the time-”

“ _Shocking_ , I would’ve never guessed that you’re the _loud_ _type_ -” Squidward interrupted with a teasing smirk, causing Spongebob to lightly nudge his shoulder, trying to act upset over the remark- his growing smile proving otherwise.

“Ok, I guess it’s not really a new admission. I know I’m loud, but even loud people need a quiet spot away from it all sometimes. And this is mine! I’ve been coming here for years. But it was getting too lonely. And now I have you, and I thought it would be very fitting to bring you here! Now it’s our special spot.” Spongebob lifted his head from Squid’s shoulder and smiled up at him. Squidward was taken aback at Spongebob’s words. He felt as if he was tipsy, his head dizzy with overwhelming feelings of love. In one swift movement, Squidward took Spongebob’s face in his tentacles and kissed him properly for the first time. Spongebob’s eyes fluttered shut, seemingly melting into Squidward. They pulled apart after a moment and just stared at each other, neither sure of what to do next.

“Sorry I did that out of nowhere, Sponge, but it just felt right.” Squidward rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, newly kindled heat rising to his cheeks. Spongebob’s smile grew wide once more as he took Squidward’s tentacles in his hands again.

“That was perfect, Squidward. But you know what’s gonna make it even more perfect?”

“Really, Sponge? What could possibly make all of this more perfect?” Squidward raised an eyebrow, almost sounding slightly annoyed at the fact that anything could even have the _audacity_ to be more perfect than their current situation.

“Just look.” Spongebob shushed him and pointed over towards the horizon. Just as Squidward turned his head, the crest of the sun made its way over the horizon. Little by little it rose until the purple and orange hues of dawn transformed into the deep blue shades of a new day. “Surprise.” Spongebob whispered, laying his head on Squid’s shoulder again. Squidward put his arm around Spongebob and pulled him closer, leaning down to kiss him quickly on the forehead before sighing contentedly.

This was _definitely_ something he could get used to.


End file.
